PONY
by Odet la chica de Terry
Summary: Cuando la más brillante estrella de nuestro cielo, parte... no hay palabras. Para una querida amiga.


**A Claudia Cecilia.**

**"Goza de mi lectura como yo goce escribiendo"**

**Abril GF 2019**

* * *

**PONY**

El viejo edificio ha quedado intacto.

Me quedo mirando la puerta mientras siento que las piernas me tiemblan.

La mano de Terry sobre mi hombro provee un poco de calor a mi alma fría.

Se ha ido. Ella…

Recuerdo su cálido abrazo, su mirada serena. Sus lágrimas en cada ir y venir, esas que sé, derramaba cada vez, más nunca me detuve a enjugarlas.

"Así es como tiene que ser" decía continuamente a María cada vez que un niño marchaba del hogar.

Aún puedo escuchar el eco de su voz, la sonrisa en aquellos labios temblorosos y el ceño quebrado.

"Y una espada atravesará tu corazón" dicen las sagradas escrituras. ¿Es ése, el destino desdichado de toda madre? ¿Ver partir a los hijos y quedar con la mitad del corazón sangrante, sin atreverse a dar un solo paso?

Ella se fué… al fin.

"Cuanto se negó a marcharse"

Decía María, mientras movía la cabeza en negación. Entré en la habitación, sin aliento quedé paralizada al verla recibirme con su misma sonrisa.

Mi madre, la mujer que jamás vi flaquear, estaba allí; esperando por mí, por la hija prodiga que fue y vino, que lloró y rio y que nunca, nunca, supo cómo decir adiós.

Mis lágrimas empeñaban mi rostro sin siquiera darme cuenta. Mi madre no dejaba de serlo, aún postrada.

"Viniste, Candy" me dijo con aquella dulcísima voz.

Me eche a sus brazos, tanto tiempo había pasado fuera, viviendo mi vida, pensando en regresar a mi génesis, a los brazos amorosos de mi madre.

Y ahora que por fin podía tenerla cerca, ella se iba.

El dolor salió a borbotones, no pude contenerlo mientras ella acariciaba mi cabeza, consolándome, como cuando era niña.

¿De qué material están hechas las madres?

¿Con qué hilo de oro bordó Dios sus enaguas? ¿Cuánta sal del mar utilizó para glorificar sus lágrimas? ¿De cuánta miel están hechos sus besos? ¿De qué tierno algodón fueron tejidos sus tibios abrazos?

"Todo está bien, querida, estas aquí" dijo serena.

No podía, no quería soltarla. Quise sostenerla así para toda la eternidad, para impedir que se fuera, pero…

"Candy, mi niña. Así es como tiene que ser" –Dijo.

Y yo solo podía sumirme en la negación una y otra vez. ¿Acaso la naturaleza del niño que vive dormido en nosotros, no es ser egoísta, cuando se trata de mamá?

"Estoy feliz de poder verte, de poder llevarme tu imagen, tu amor en mí, para siempre"

"Eres feliz, Candy" –Era una afirmación. Su afirmación.

Al fin pude verla a los ojos y moví la cabeza asintiendo. Ella me devolvió la más hermosa sonrisa que jamás había visto.

Lo que ocurrió luego… he preferido meterlo en lo más profundo de mi memoria. La última imagen decidí que fuera ésa, su sonrisa y su afirmación.

Ahora comprendía que ella estaba satisfecha de su propio trabajo. De la sublime maternal misión de atestiguar a los hijos felices, yendo por su propio sendero.

Es entonces que puedo sonreír y ser feliz por mi madre, que sus desvelos y cuidados rindieron frutos.

Suspiro hondo, muy hondo.

Cubro la mano de mi esposo en mi hombro y la aprieto sin evitar esconder de él, la agridulce aprensión que siento.

Un paso, dos, tres, cuatro, subo los escalones de madera y con ambas manos empujo la puerta del que fuera mi hogar, el hogar de mi madre.

El inmueble está completamente solo. El viento que habita dentro viene a darme la bienvenida.

Parada en el quicio, recibo esa fresca caricia y en las notas de aquella brisa, encuentro a mi madre.

Su olor está impregnado en cada pared de madera, es como si ella estuviera a punto de doblar la puerta de la cocina y se encaminara con paso lento, al estudio a beber su té, sentada en el sillón, detrás de su escritorio, a mirar a su eterno esposo, el padre árbol, que bajo el amparo de ambos han florecido almas afortunadas. Todas las tardes ella charlaba con él, sobre nosotros, sus hijos. Lo sé.

\- ¡Madre! –Exclamo con emoción.

La lagrimas vienen a mí. Ella está aquí. Su espíritu, su alegría, su bondad, su esencia esta regada en éste lugar y en cada uno de los pequeños corazones que fueron acogidos y consolados en sus amorosos brazos.

Es ahora que comprendo que volvió a su estado real. Ella es un ángel y ha vuelto al cielo, al lado del creador.

Cierro los ojos mientras Terrence me abraza protegiéndome de mi lucha interna entre, entregarla a altísimo con agradecimiento y serenidad o… atarla a mí.

-Candy… lo lamento. Yo no…

Susurra él hombre que amo en mi oído. Sé que también está llorando porque mi madre era generosa y en su gran corazón también hubo un lugar para él, el amor de mi vida.

-Shhh… shhh…

Pongo mi mano sobre su cabeza e intento consolar su propio dolor al no poder, por las obligaciones, estar cerca como hubiésemos querido. Entonces, me doy cuenta… ¡soy como mi madre! siempre pensando en las personas que amaba antes que en ella misma. Sonrío dolorosamente.

-Terry… ¿la sientes? –Le digo con un hilo de voz.

-Sí –Responde conmovido y comprendo que él también está experimentando lo que yo.

Terry levanta su rostro del hueco de mi cuello y ambos nos quedamos mirando el largo pasillo, percibiendo los olores provenientes de la cocina, la tarta de nueces que tanto nos gusta y que ella personalmente, preparaba para nosotros.

El hervor del ponche de frutas sobre el fogón elevándose y perfumando la estancia, con su olor a canela y piloncillo.

El horno de piedra, la negrura del tizne protegiendo el fuego de la fraga. El hogar, el corazón de toda casa, de toda familia, el corazón de toda madre ardiendo allí.

Las risas de los niños, los regaños de María y la dulce, dulce sonrisa de Pony, alumbrando cualquier oscuro rincón de cada corazón infantil entregado a su cuidado.

-Ella está en nuestro corazón –digo emocionada.

-Sí querida, y aquí vivirá por siempre.

Terry y yo nos fundimos en un apretado abrazo. Nos besamos para consolarnos mutuamente. Siento la presencia de ella, viéndonos, aprobando nuestra decisión de seguir adelante e ir por nuestra propia felicidad con la nueva vida que crece en mi interior. Un pequeño hámster, revolviéndose, haciendo cosquillas en mi corazón.

"Díselo"

Oigo una serena voz susurrando en mi oído. Sonrió contra los labios húmedos de mi esposo.

"Sí, mamá. Se lo diré"

Le respondo en mi mente, sé que ella está ahí, escuchándome, viéndome, bendiciéndome desde donde quiera que esté.

Terry y yo caminamos por el pasillo mirando cada una de las viejas habitaciones de la casa de huérfanos, que fue mi hogar. En cada rincón puedo sentirla, en cada pieza está el esfuerzo de cada uno de sus días. Al llegar al final del pasillo me giro para mirar el otro extremo y en ese momento, en el corazón mismo de Pony Hill, le doy la buena noticia a mi esposo esperando que esta bienaventuranza, alivie un poco su dolor, ese sentimiento cruel de sentir que me ha fallado. No es así.

Es… simplemente la vida.

Cuando nuestro último recorrido termina, antes de volver a cerrar las puertas de la casa, me vuelvo para mirar el interior…

"Madre, ve con dios" Tomo aire profundamente "Recíbela, señor, en tu gloria"

"Algún día nos volveremos a encontrar y por favor mamá… saluda a Anthony".

"Te amo, mami. Cuida de nosotros tres"

Fin.

* * *

**Gracias por leer.**

***Esta historia esta dedicada con todo respeto y cariño a una querida amiga que en fechas recientes perdió a su madre.**

**"El review es el alimento de una imaginación creativa, agradezco el tuyo en compensación a la mía"**


End file.
